


God of Shotaro

by Mirai_Sakuta



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, God!Fumine, God!Philip, God!Ryube, God!Terui, God!Wakana, M/M, Oh, Raito!Philip, Well actually none of the god had that many importance to this story except Raito soooo, and the characters are a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_Sakuta/pseuds/Mirai_Sakuta
Summary: “Also, my Boss told me that you are quite humble even though you are a god so didn’t need to be afraid of you,” Shotaro continued.Raito looked away. A humble god huh? Raito thought. What a nice way to say useless.“Anyway. My name is Hidari Shotaro. Nice to meet you Raito,” Shotaro said then, he knelt before bowing his head.Raito was a bit shocked. Then, he became flustered. This was the first time a human knelt before him.“AH, you don’t need to bow or kneel or do anything really. Ju-just leave me alone,” Raito said.Shotaro stood up, confused. “Eh? But you’re still a god. A god deserved to be worship. Thats why I bring some fruits today as offerings for you,” he replied.
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	God of Shotaro

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall. 
> 
> Welcome back to my bullshit guys! Here I see that you guys really like my Raito so why the heck not??
> 
> Anyways, this whole fanfic was inspire by this tumblr prompt > > https://miraisakuta.tumblr.com/post/189759432356/stu-pot-ciiriianan-sadoeuphemist < here this is the post. If you guys feel like reading it before of after you read my fic. I swear, the story was really beutiful and I cry. 
> 
> But if you cant click on it or it just doesnt work, you guys can head on to my tumblr [miraisakuta] and click on my homepage. There, you guys can search for the post by using the search option and type [ #God Of Arepo ] tag. 
> 
> So I guess, thats all for now. I hope you guys would excuse any grammar error, any mistake and confusion my fic would have. Keep in my you guys are all welcome to asked me for any explanation if you guys didnt understand it. 
> 
> Please enjoy it!

It was a fine day, like every other day. Narumi Sokichi went to the town to give his prayer to a goddess. The Goddess of Beauty and Bravery, Fumine, seems to welcome his presence every now and then. He himself didn’t know why and only the Goddess itself would know. Still, Sokichi was grateful and like what he was doing right now, he would give the goddess his prayers and said his gratitude.

But today was a bit different. The goddess suddenly said, well more to asking a favor, “Narumi Sokichi, you have been a very devoted to me and I know from the moment I met you that I had chosen the right person to received my blessing,” it said. Sokichi was a bit shaken but held his ground as he thought the goddess wasn’t finish talking yet. “I wanted you to do something for me.”

“And what that shall be, O’Mighty Goddess?” Sokichi asked.

“I want you to prepare a temple, it doesnt have to be grand. Just enough so a god can move in,” it answered.

Sokichi was confused but before he could ask more the goddess continued, “Make sure you build it where you can easily visit it as I need you to check on the god every now and then.”

“O’ Goddess if I may asked, what kind of god is this?” He finally asked.

He could heard the goddess sighed, “The god name is Raito. He is a god under my care but now, he didn’t have a temple to settle in as he is just a small god.”

_Ah_ , Sokichi thought. _So he is useless._

“It would be an honour to accept your task, my goddess,” Sokichi replied and he bowed his head.

* * *

When he went back to his agency, Sokichi first went to collect some stones so he could build a temple. It really was a simple temple. Some rocks that was put on top of each other, a cairn. Then, not a day later, a god move in. Sokichi could only guess that the god was Raito. It seems that the god was not talkative and Sokichi too, after remembering that the god was basically useless, didn’t communicate with it also.

Sokichi didn’t even tried. He didn’t prayed or leaved anything. He just checked the god twice a week and the only sign the god was there was when it rattled the stones a little.

They stayed like that for a month because a month later, someone new came.

Hidari Shotaro was a peculiar lad, Sokichi thought. The man somehow became a bit obsessed with him, in a good way (?). It seems that Shotaro looked up to him and wished to be an apprentice under him. Sokichi accepted him though, cause he might needed someone to help him around the agency. A week later, Shotaro proved himself quite useful so then Sokichi also assigned him to looked after the god in that small temple.

Like always, Shotaro accept the task.

The thing is, Shotaro was different than Sokichi, Raito thought.

The first time Shotaro came up to the agency roof, where his temple was built, Shotaro was really persistent. Shotaro didn’t accept him rattling the rocks as an answer to “Are you there?”. He insisted on him to say something like, here Raito quote, “Haiiiii!” or “Here!” which were stupid. Thats why Raito still remained quite.

Shotaro didn’t give up and continue to disturb him. He poked the rocks and yelled at the rocks and fan at them quickly. Raito, becoming more and more annoyed, rattled the rocks of his temple faster and faster until they fall off.

“Shoot!” Shotaro said, taken aback when the rocks fall. He quickly moved his hands and tried to rebuild the temple.

Raito finally came out and materializes in front of Shotaro in the middle of him rebuilding the temple. “Look at what you done!” he snapped. Shotaro, realizing his presence quickly stood up facing him. “Ah, so you really in there!” he said happily.

“Yes I am. Whats with you? I did rattled those rocks so that itself would be enough for you!” Raito grumbled.

Shotaro smiled, ignoring Raito tones. “Well, from now on I’m going to be the one who would check in on you. So I wanted to introduced myself to you because we will be seeing each other everyday.”

“Also, my Boss told me that you are quite humble even though you are a god so didn’t need to be afraid of you,” Shotaro continued.

Raito looked away. _A humble god huh?_ Raito thought. _What a nice way to say useless._

“Anyway. My name is Hidari Shotaro. Nice to meet you Raito,” Shotaro said then, he knelt before bowing his head.

Raito was a bit shocked. Then, he became flustered. This was the first time a human knelt before him.

“AH, you don’t need to bow or kneel or do anything really. Ju-just leave me alone,” Raito said.

Shotaro stood up, confused. “Eh? But you’re still a god. A god deserved to be worship. Thats why I bring some fruits today as offerings for you,” he replied.

Raito sighed heavily and walked slowly to his small temple. Looking down on it. “You see, theres a reason why my temple was so small.” Raito turned around and looked at Shotaro. “I am not the god that deserved to be worship. I cant give anything back to you. I am not humble, I’m just useless.”

“If you want to worship some gods and goddesses, go to a bigger temple. Obviously, they would give you their blessing and benefited you so much rather than you worship a small useless god like me. I cant give you any blessing or any gifts in return.”

“Oh.” Raito heard Shotaro said.

“It’s fine. I’m okay with worshiping and praying to you though. After all, I was entrusted to look after you. So I still need to brings gift and offerings,” Shotaro told him.

Shotaro knelt down on one knee and position a red brick infront of the small temple. Then, he put some fruits and a few beautiful daisies on it. “I’m sorry if it isn't much as I cant afford it,” he said, looking at Raito with a sheepish smile. “Still, I hope you accept these as my first offering for you, my god.”

Raito looked away as he sure that a blush already creep on his face. “What a useless thing you are doing right now. I hope you keep in mind that I cant give back anything to you.”

“It’s okay. I’m okay like this,” Shotaro stated. “Ah by the way, I still didn’t know what kind of god are you. I know you said you are useless but I still want to know what can you do actually,” he asked.

Their eyes met and Raito could see the curiosity visible in his eyes. And so, Raito told him. That as a small useless god, he is the God Of Small Useless Things. He was the god behind the wind that blow softly across the meadow, the droplets of water on the clouds before it fall down to earth, the cold in the air as winter come, the snowflakes that melt on window glasses, the fading light after the lightning and other thousand of nothings.

Shotaro, satisfied after having his question answered just smiled. He knelt infront of the temple again and said his prayers. Raito went back inside his temple and when Shotaro finish his prayers, he looked around and realized that Raito already went back. He said his goodbyes and walked away.

* * *

After that, Shotaro would came and prayed to him at the temple everyday. He never not came with offerings. Usually he could only leaved some wildflowers and fruits that he could found. He would said his sorry for not giving somethings more but Raito would always replied that he still wasting his time and tried to persuade him to worship another god. Greater and more meaningful than Raito.

Still, Shotaro came everyday without fail. He thought of Raito as a friend of his. He looked after him and worship him even with all those thing Raito said. Shotaro also noticed how the god looked a bit lonely and often tried to struck a conversation with him. It often leave him with the “What youre doing is really useless, you know.” conversation but it didn’t bothered Shotaro at all. He ignored all those speeches and keep being loyal to Raito.

On Shotaro’s lucky days, the conversation would grew meaningful and fun. Raito would be distracted to even gave Shotaro his daily reminder of “What youre doing is useless, you know.” and would instead replied to Shotaro’s question on anything he wished to know,that were anything that in Raito’s knowledge.

On Shotaro’s not so lucky days, he would fall silent. Raito would never voiced out to him cause Raito was not one to start conversation. Shotaro would prayed and gave his offerings in silence and after that, he would just sit next to the temple quietly. Not a word came out from his mouth. Days like this, Raito would be a bit confused to his change in personality but never questioned it. After all, Shotaro would become himself on the next day. Shotaro sat next to the temple for hours before saying his goodbye, voice so low only the wind can heard it, before walking away.

A year pass and Raito knew some things changed between them. Well, actually Raito thought he was the one that changed. Shotaro, same as the first day he met him. Still worship him earnestly, devoted to him, leaving offerings everyday without fail, soft and cheerful and also kindly ignored his everyday reality check (the “What youre doing is useless, you know.” speeches and yes Raito never forget that speech.). Shotaro still knelt infront of his temple with a smile on his face and calm expression as he said his prayers. Without Raito knowing, he himself looked forward to meet Shotaro everyday. Shotaro made him feel like he had a purpose in this world, that he still meant something.

That was until a tragedy strikes.

One day, Shotaro came kneeling on his temple. His smile looked forceful. His eyes reds and Raito noticed his cheeks a bit wet. Then, after his usual routine, he looked at the ground and he told Raito about the tragedy.

“Boss had passed away,” Shotaro said gloomily. “He died in an accident while he was working on a case.”

Raito came out from the temple and stood next to him. “I’m sorry for your loss,” he said quietly. Shotaro nodded and looked up to him. “Thank you,” Shotaro said and for the first time since they met, Shotaro stood up and ran away leaving Raito without a goodbye.

The same day, at night. When the night sky turn dark, the time where supposedly all creature went to bed, Raito stayed in his temple and heard someone cried. He knew who. Thats why Raito stayed quiet in his temple. So quiet that he could hear the wind blew. He heard Shotaro cried, trying his best to silence his sobbed and failed to do so. If Raito was a human, his heart would break hearing Shotaro’s cried. But Raito was not a human. He was a useless god that cant even do anything to comfort Shotaro, all he could do was to stay silence.

When morning came, Shotaro knelt. Said his prayers. Gave his offerings. He smiled as he dutifully served Raito as if he hadn't been crying in pain and sadness the night before. In the evening, he came to the roof for the second time, which shocked Raito a bit cause he never came twice a day, bringing a few bricks and a few plywood. Then, he built a small hut. It seems like he built it to be put on top of the original temple base so the temple would looked like a normal size shrine. The bricks was put infront of the temple as an altar and the stack of rocks was under the hut.

“Making my temple bigger wouldnt make me more useful you know,” Raito muttered. His voiced laced with pain as he remembered Shotaro’s sadness the night before.

Shotaro shrugged as he finish putting the last bricks for the altar. “I know. But I thought you would like the upgrade,” he said while smiling at him. “After all, think of this as my offerings too. You are my god after all.”

Raito hold himself back from the need to hug Shotaro as he creep back inside his newly upgrade temple.

“Its going to be fine,” Shotaro said. “I would take care of you forever. You are my god and my friend. Boss gave me the responsible to look after you and the agency and I’m not going to fail him,” he declared.

Then, he knelt down and bowed his head infront of the temple. “Goodbye,” he said before walking away.

* * *

Few months later, a few men came to the agency. They wanted to meet the Raito. So Shotaro brought them to the roof and call for Raito.

The men said that they were Fumine’s priest. They came here to offered Raito a placed at a bigger temple in the neighbouring town. It seems that Fumine knew about Narumi Sokichi’s death and decided to take Raito to bigger temple.

“Our Goddess wish for you to move in to the temple. There, you would co-exist with another god by the name of Terui Ryu, the God Of Rage. With this, you will have more power because of the combination.”

“Hah? Wait a minute,” Shotaro called. “You guys cant just came here and try to take Raito away.”

“As our goddess said, you arent involve with this. You didn’t have the right to intervene,” one of them said. “It was up to him to accept or reject the offer.”

Raito fell silent. It was actually a good offer. He could be more powerful. He wont be a useless god anymore. He could also be in acquaintance with a more powerful god too. If he become more powerful, then he could actually gave a more meaningful blessing to the worshipper and he would have many of them. He wouldnt be useless to anyone and he wont felt like a waste of time anymore. He can finally give something back to Shotaro.

Speaking of Shotaro….

“Hah? No way. I don’t care about any of that. Raito wont leave me. He is my responsibilities! My mentor entrust him to me and I would be damn if I just let him go just like that!” he fumed.

“Like I said, its not up to you but him.”

Shotaro looked at Raito. He frowned and his eyes blinked sadly. “Raito,” he called softly. Raito would missed his voice if he ever leaved his side. “I-Do you want to leave?” Shotaro asked. Raito opened his mouth but nothing came out.

“Its okay if you want to leave,” Shotaro told him, his body turn to face Raito properly. “Maybe I was a bit selfish, holding you here. If it makes you happy, You can go.” Shotaro smiled bitterly. “Maybe I could visit you every week at your new temple. I just realizes how good this would be for you. After all, you are a god. You should be worship by everyone.”

_But every week isn't every day_ , Raito found himself thinking.

“I am sorry. Yes, you should go. You would be more powerful and happier there,” Shotaro said quietly. His voice laced with grief. Shotaro should really think before he spoke. Just now he sound so selfish he was embarassed by himself. Who was he to hold Raito back? Sure, they are friends but that didn’t give Shotaro the right to hold Raito down, trapping him here. Raito was a god. A god would be better in the presence of a more powerful god and more worshipper. What was Shotaro thinking?! He knew how Raito yearned to be more powerful, to be more useful even though Shotaro told Raito many times that he didn’t care at all about all that. If this made Raito happy, then why not.

It just that-

“I’m sorry but tell Fumine, I reject her offer,” Raito said and Shotaro’s eyes snapped to him.

“Yes, the offer sound tempting but-” Raito looked at Shotaro, “I am happier as I can be here.”

“Are you sure?” one of them asked.

Raito turn his back on them. “Yes. Now go. Do not disturb me.”

The men bowed to him and gave a little nod to Shotaro before they walk away.

Shotaro took a few step to close their distance. “Raito, if its about me I-”

“It just,” Raito cut him off. Then he turned his head to look at Shotaro, “I don’t really like being crowded.”

Shotaro gave Raito the most brightest smile Raito ever received. He noticed how Shotaro let out a relief sigh. After that, Raito went back inside his temple but he knew he wasn’t alone. He can feel Shotaro’s warm back leaning against the wall of his temple and Raito close his eyes and just let them stayed together in silence.

Yes, Raito would preferred this very much.

* * *

Raito hadn't care much about the time but it seems that a few years had gone by. Raito, still there in his temple and Shotaro was still there everyday to worship him at the temple. He never change. Still the same stuborn and kind man from years before. So generous with laughter and smile that sometimes warmed Raito to the core. Raito gave up his speech because Shotaro would never listen and always ignored it, instead he do what he can to be a helpful company to him. When Shotaro talked, he would listen, when Shotaro asked, he would answer. When Shotaro stayed silent next to the temple after his routine prayer, Raito would came out and sit beside Shotaro in silence. He cant do much, but at least he can do this. To Shotaro its enough and he was happy with it.

Then, everything change.

The war came. Raito didn’t know how and what its purpose but it came. In his temple, Raito could heard the loud noise of guns, scream, crying and even bombing. The sky was polluted with war aircrafts, and the ground was shook as they released bomb to the ground.

The country fell into despair as the citizens rebelled. Its a foolish thing to do as Raito knew they wouldnt stand a chance against those weapons. The sky filled with so much smoke that Raito himself couldn’t feel the cold air for the incoming winter. Raito tried to do his best to brought the wind so it can steer the smoke away from the city. After all, that the only thing he could do at times like this. Shotaro told him many times how he loved the windy city for its soft, calming blowing wind.

In the middle of it suddenly the ground grumbled so hard that the agency building collapsed. It was only thanks to Fumine it doesnt collapse completely. The almost half of the roof floor sunk to the ground and Raito could see the destruction that happen. Raito grateful for Fumine protection because he knew Fumine still care about him enough to avoid his temple being destroyed.

Raito stayed in his temple, he completely couldn’t do anything. He’s useless. All he could do now was to pray to Wakana, God of Sacrifice to spare Shotaro. In the dark of his temple and in the mist of the smoke, Raito kept praying. He was mad at himself because despite being a god, he still needed to pray to other god to protect Shotaro from this war. Silently, he would curse those who started this war, those who woke Ryube, God of War and Terror, up.

Even with all those prayer, it was still useless.

Shotaro came to the roof. His head bloodied and his cloth tattered, crawling his way to the temple. Raito rushed out from his home as Shotaro’s head fall on the altar. Raito cradled his head in his lap and examine his condition again. Shotaro was panting and his skin dirtied with dust and blood. Raito felt his eyes became glassy as he shouted,

“Shotaro! Shotaro! Please, no!” he yelled desperately to no one. Who should he asked to? Who should he prayed to just to safe Shotaro?

“I’m sorry that I didn’t prayed and leave my offerings lately,” Shotaro said, trying his best to sound as normal as always.

“No, no, Shotaro……I……I’m sorry…….,” Raito cried. “I’m sorry I cant saved you…..I cant protect you…I cant protect this city you loved……,” his voiced almost cracked and he could feel his eyes and cheeks became wet. “I really am useless…..I’m so sorry, Shotaro……”

“.…All these years and I’ve done nothing for you…..Nothing!!” he wailed.

Shotaro, using all the energy he had left, brought his arm up to cupped Raito’s face. “Oh, shut it will you,” he said as if it was a bad joke. “It’s okay….I’m going to be okay…..,” he said, he could feel the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. His vision became a bit blurry, _maybe because of the smoke_ , Shotaro thought. “You are my responsibilities and I really am honoured to take care of you until my last breath…”

“But-!”

“Raito,” he called, his hand softly caressing Raito’s wet cheek. Why is it wet? “Tell me again……what kind of god are you…”

Raito tried to hold back his tears, hoping that his voice wouldnt gave up and cracked completely. “I-” Raito started, bringing his face closer that their fore heads almost touching. “I’m of the wind that blow across the meadow,” he said, Shotaro could feel the wind blow at that moment, brushing his fingers as he close his eyes.

“The droplets of water on the clouds before it fall down to earth. The cold in the air as winter come. The snowflakes that melt on window glasses. The fading light after the lightning and other thousand of nothingness…” Shotaro opened his eyes and smiled, just like he always do.

“The darker shade of leaves as it fall. The dampness in the soil just before it dries. The bond between the flowers and the tree……,” Raito voice broke, and he wept. “…just before it falls to the ground…”

Raito touched Shotaro’s hand that was caressing his cheek. “I’m really sorry, Shotaro….,” he lamented.

Shotaro released a sigh, “Raito……those were all beautiful…,” he said grinning like the war wasn’t out there killing people left and right. “…I love it all……and I…,” Shotaro looked right into his eyes. Even after all this years, his eyes still held the same emotions, adoration and happiness.

“.…..I love you…,” he whispered.

Raito could only nodded because his own voice was stuck on his throat, trapped by the tears that flowed almost endlessly. With that, Shotaro slowly closed his eyes again, his hand had stopped caressing Raito’s face and finally, in the mist of ongoing war, Shotaro released his final breath. Still, the smile never fade.

Raito, for the first time in all those years, found himself truly alone again. His tears kept flowing and he stopped holding back his sobbed and just cried. He could feel the frost forming and covering the floor of the roof. The frost spread from around Raito and Shotaro’s body and covered the entire destroyed building.

It seems that winter came early that year.

* * *

A hundred years pass by. Raito was still living in that temple in all those years. He never considered to move out or find a new temple. He just stayed there, never leaving.

Raito saw how the time brought changes to the city. The once country was now just another district in Japan called Fuuto, Raito thought that the new name was very fitting. Even though theres many building that were destroyed in the war, most of them were fixed by the citizens but not this building. It never received any fix and became another ‘haunted building’ to children. Some, who were ‘brave’ enough to explored the building, left fruits and wildflowers on his altar.

Raito sometimes wondered if those children were really brave as they would innocently ignore the bones that was laying on the roof. Raito didn’t have the ability to bury Shotaro properly so it did pained Raito to see Shotaro’s corpse rot and leaving only the bones infront his eyes. Even so, the corpse belongs to someone that still love Raito no matter how utterly useless he was, Raito’s most devoted worshipper, his one and only friend.

So everyday since Shotaro died, Raito would shone a streak of sunlight directly to his corpse. No matter what the weathers were, cloudy, raining, sunny, there would always be a streak of light shone directly to the roof of a destroyed building. To Raito, it was to commemorate Shotaro that was always smile so brightly for him. After all, thats all he could do.

Then one day, a young woman came up to the roof.

Akiko was just a normal traveller. Travelling to various unknown part of her beloved country just to see if she could somehow found something meaningful and magical.

Today, she found both of them.

It was really her instinct that led her to the roof on top of an old destroyed building. It because her eyes was attracted by a clear streak of light, clearly penetrating the clouds as it shone towards the roof. So Akiko follow it.

Then, when she got there, she found the light was directed to some bones on the floor of the roof. A closer inspection had lead to Akiko believed that it was actually a human skeleton. Akiko noticed how the skull was next to the temple altar. She stopped and think for a while before she squatted down next to the skeleton, her hand softly touch the roof of the temple.

“Oh, poor god,” she said. “Having your last priest died here right in front of your temple, unburied.” Then she paused, “Or is it suppose to be like this?” she asked herself because who knew what tradition this placed hold a hundred years ago.

Raito then suddenly spoke from inside of his temple. His voice was a scratchy as he was silent for a long time. “His name was Shotaro,” he said. “Hidari Shotaro.”

Akiko was surprised as she never heard a god voice before, actually she was not much of a devote believer to gods. So she coughed a little, trying to get her voice right before asking, “How can I honour him?”

“Bury him,” Raito replied. “Right under this building.”

Akiko nodded before taking out a towel to collect the bones.

“Wait,” Raito called, his voice was low.

Akiko just kept collecting the bones carefully, placing them on her towel before she stood up to go down stair.

“Wait!” Raito voiced out, higher than before. That got Akiko attention and she stopped in her tracks to look at the temple with confusion. “I cannot give anything back to you. I cant do anything for you in return.”

Akiko turn her body to face the temple. Raito came out from his temple, but he didn’t look at Akiko. His eyes was directed to the floor.

“When he lost someone, I cant even sooth his sadness. I was only there, silently hearing him crying his heart out,” Raito said. “When I was offer a chance to leave, all I was thinking about was how beneficial it was for me. I didn’t even stop to think about his feelings. He who worship me everyday, praying and gave me his offerings even though I cant do anything for him. Despite that, he still ready to let me go thinking for my happiness instead of his many hours waste worshiping a useless god like me,” Raito voice faltered.

“Even when war came, when the this city was torn down, he still came just to apologize for not doing his daily prayers. He was covered in blood and the sky was filled with smoke but he still smiling brightly for me even though he was on Death’s doorstep. I cant protect him and he die in my arms just like that.” Raito felt like he was going to cry again.

Akiko looked at the pitiful god and back at the bones in her towel. She gently covered the bones, “Useless? I don’t think so. Clearly, you are much more than that,” she said.

Raito lift his head and looked at Akiko, “What do you mean?” he asked.

“Well, I think, from what you told me-” she caressed the towel gently, she can feel the skull of the person, who she clearly knew, was very devoted to this pitiful god.

At that moment, Akiko truly felt honoured to be the one who bury him, Hidari Shotaro. “-it seems like you are the God of Shotaro.”

* * *

Akiko surprised him again when she told him that she would rebuild and fix this building. She told him that after the building was fixed, she would turned it into a detective agency. She even upgrade the temple a little bit, puting two poles in front of the temple that act as an ‘entrance’ and enlarge the altar. Sometimes, she even come to said her prayers and leaved some fruits.

Raito spent his days just watching the citizens of Fuuto. He felt a bit more calm as now he knew Shotaro got the proper burial he deserved.

Seeing humans interact, he still find them foolish. They were being too kind, to easy to manipulate, loving those who hurt them and trusting too much. Still, Raito cant help but be reminded of Shotaro because he was like that too.

Raito never stopped mourning for him. He make sure the wind was always blowing here in Fuuto, Shotaro’s beloved city. He tried his best to make the Sakura trees hold their flowers a bit longer from falling. He kept the soil of those wildflowers damp so it wont die when summer strike. He painted the leaves in a brighter, clearer yellow and darker brown so it would enhanced the autumn sunset. He kept the snowflakes from melting too fast on every windows. He do it all. All the useless things that he hated himself for once upon a time ago. He would continuously do it all as he thought about Shotaro, of how he still loves him even when Raito was considered useless by many.

One day, the birds chirped so cheerfully, singing happily as they flew on the sky. From what they were singing about, it seems that another god came here. A new god that was quite powerful. Raito went outside to take a glance on who this god might be, as he was a bit curious as to why a powerful god even thought about visiting this small district. 

Then, the god came on the roof. To Raito shocked, it wasn’t just any god. It was Shotaro in all his glory. He looked just the same as Raito remembered.

“Shotaro!” Raito could only called out his name happily, he still realized his status as a less powerful god.

Shotaro gave him his smile, the same smile Raito adored all those years ago. Raito was very happy. Shotaro was here, with him! Plus, he was a quite powerful god too. Raito couldn’t be more happy and proud for Shotaro.

“Raito,” Shotaro said as he took a few stepped forward. “I’m glad that you still remembered me, that you still stayed here.”

“I cant just leave. This is my home. This was your home too once,” Raito replied.

“And I also glad that you are still the same as always too,” Shotaro chuckled.

Raito smile, a bit bitter, “Yes, I am still as useless as before.”

Shotaro, finally face to face with Raito cupped Raito’s face with his hand. “How many time do I have to tell you? I don’t care.”

“I know,” Raito said, he leaned into Shotaro’s hand. “How about you? What kind of god are you, Shotaro?” he asked, feeling a bit sense of dejavu.

Shotaro grinned, “I am the God of Everlasting Bond and Kindness, and thats why I’m here too.”

Raito could only awed at Shotaro, he really did turn out to be a very meaningful god. It suit him so well.

“Then I am very grateful for your visit today,” Raito said. “You would had a big a grand temple in the middle of the town right? After all, a powerful god as you should deserved it. You would be loved by all your worshipper.”

Shotaro chuckled again and Raito missed that sound so much. “No,” he said.

“Ah, the city then? I guess that makes sense since there would be much more people to worship you and the temple would be far more grand too,” Raito guessed.

Shotaro smiled adoringly at him before wrapping his arms around Raito’s waist, bringing their body so close Raito could basked in his warmth forever. Shotaro placed his head on Raito shoulder and he said, “I will stay here with you, Raito.”

Before Raito could asked and changed his mind, he continued, “Because I am the God of Everlasting Bond and Kindness and my placed is here with you. Anywhere you go, I will be there too. I will always belong by your side.”

“After all, Raito,” he lifted his head and looked straight into Raito’s eyes. “You are my god and I told you that I would always want you.”

Raito eyes became glassy, his tears almost flow but he quickly hide his face in Shotaro’s neck, his arms wrapped tightly around Shotaro’s back.

“I love you, Raito. You are never a useless god, love. You are much more than that. To me, you are the God of Every Humble Beauty,” Shotaro whispered in his ear. “And also you would always be my god, the God of Shotaro.”

And Raito, holding back his tears, finally said what he wanted to tell Shotaro back then. He hugged Shotaro tighter, if that even possible, so he would never had to let him go again. So they would stay forever from now on.

“I love you too, Shotaro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end!!!
> 
> Kudos and comment are much appreciated!!! 
> 
> I hope you guys love this fanfic and share my everlasting love for Raito. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistake and confusion! feel free to leave any comment or opinions regarding my fic.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> Mirai Sakuta.


End file.
